


Harry's Revenge

by faerietalegal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marriage Contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Sorry, Couldn't think of a better title, and only thing i can think of for the summary is,  When illegal contracts blow up in someone's face... and everyone lives.. somewhat happily ever after... kinda.. sorta..One shot. NO more coming out of this.





	Harry's Revenge

Ginny smirked at Harry from where she stood on the platiform. Harry raised an eyebrow, not bothered in the least. Next to him, Hermione was glaring at Ginny.

Ron had buried his head in his hands, muttering _Mum is a bloody idiot._

Fred and George were sitting on the other side of Harry, laughing their arses off. Across the room, Draco and the slytherins were also laughing. As everyone watched between the two, Harry lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Kreacher popped next to him, “Yes, Master?”

“Bring them.”

“Kreacher will, Master.” The tiny elf popped out.

At the head table, only Severus and Minerva were not staring at Ginny in dumbfound shock. Harry stood from where he sat at the Griffindor Table, and moved to sit with Draco at the Slytherin Table. The two young men started whispering,Hermione and Ron follwed him and joined the conversation.

Ginny watched, her eyes narrowing. Nobody said a word and soon pops were heard. Kreacher, Dobby and a few other elves came in with various people and goblins. Next to Harry was Ironclaw, Griphook, and Fireforge. At the Griffindor table stood Arthur and Molly Weasley. Madam Bones and Shacklebot also appeared just before the platform. Aurors also showed up in various spots.

Harry ended his conversation with his three friends, stood, and the newcomers saw him. He nodded at Shacklebot and Bones. They grinned. Just then Lucius popped in next to Bones, in his bathrobe. Draco was horrifed, “Father! Close your bathrobe this instant!”

Lucius looked down, and hastily pulled the folds around him. Harry and Severus laughed. Lucius looked around, “Oh please tell me she didn't!”

Everyone in the hall who had been there nodded. Lucius looked around. When he saw Ginny, he raised an eyebrow. “As Lord Potter's Trustee, I must ask. Miss Weasley, did you announce a marriage contract between yourself and Lord Potter?”

Ginny smiled, “Yes, I did.”

Lucius looked at the goblins, “Floor is all yours, Gentlemen.”

With that, he went to sit in the conjured seat next to Severus. Harry cast a spell that made Lucius clothes change into his usual robes, “Maybe I should inform the elves to wait til you get dressed to bring you here.”

“You think?” Draco and Severus asked. Draco hit Harry upside the head. Harry pouted, “I'm sorry. I don't know his bathroom schedule like you!”

Draco had to agree.

“Let's move along, some of us have jobs to get back to.” Kingsley looked around. Everyone nodded. Harry watched as the goblins pulled scrolls out of a bag they had hidden on them. So did everyone else in the room. Dumbledore stood up, “Couldn't we move this to my office? I'm sure we don't need to have everyone know all the details.”

Eyerolls from all the Slytherins, including Harry. The goblins started whispering among themselves. Then Fireforge, Head of the Potter accounts, looked around. “There was a contract between Lord Potter and Miss Weasley, however it was declared illegal.”

Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore started shouting at Fireforge. Harry cast silencing spells on them, “When Fireforge is quite finished speaking you may speak, until then hold your tongues.”

They glared, and kept shouting.. but the spell had a firm hold. Fireforge bowed to Harry, “Thank you Lord Potter. As I was attempting to say, The contract was declared illegal for two reasons. First, Only the Head of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black can set up marriage contracts. Lord Potter is the head of both houses due to no remaining male members to take control. Secondly, and most importantly There is already a contract between the Weasley Family Line and The most noble house of Black.”

Arthur looked pensive. He asked, “Are you speaking of the 1875 accord that the Weasleys and Blacks entered?”

Fireforge nodded. Arthur nodded and moved to stand behind Harry, “My lord.”

Harry turned and looked into Arthur's eyes, He could see they were slightly glassed over. He looked at Poppy, who came over and looked at Arthur. Draco had also noticed, “Madame I'll help you get Mr. Weasley to the hospital ward.”

She smiled and nodded. The three left right away. Ron looked confused, which Harry and Fireforge noticed. “This accord was set up because Ares Black saved the lives of I believe 10 different Weasleys when the Weasley/Malfoy feud was at it's highest levels of enmity. With this acord, the fighting ceased between the two families. The Malfoys did not want to enter a blood feud with the Blacks.”

Ron and the rest of the Weasley boys nodded. Molly and Ginny looked angry and everyone heard due to the spell wearing off, “The contract is valid. He will marry me NOW!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, “Ginerva, How can I marry you when I have already filled a marriage contract?”

Ginny stared at Harry in shock. Dumbledore started boiling like a kettle, “What marriage contract? I did not see any marriage contracts under the Potters or Blacks?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “How far back did you look, Headmaster?”

“I stopped at the year 1800.”

“This contract was set in the year 1569. It stated If there was one last remaining Potter and Prince heir, they were to marry.”

Severus smiled at his husband, “We married on Harry's sixteenth birthday when he took his lordship.”

Harry smirked, “That was a wonderful wedding, husband of my heart.”

Severus nodded. Draco grinned, “It really was.”

Dumbledore and Ginny both started ranting about the marriage of two men being illegal. Harry rolled his eyes. Madame Bones looked at them, “Before you continue, the law states that marriage contracts override the law. I believe you, Albus, put that clause in the law.”

Albus quieted down and looked like he wanted to curse someone. Ginny just kept ranting. Auror Dawlish cast a silencing charm on her. “Sorry, didn't want to listen to that.”

Ironclaw looked around, “There is more, and Lords Potter and Prince have agreed to let us deal with the matter in our way. Madame Bones, may we speak before I announce it?”

Amelia nodded, and followed the goblins outside the Great hall. Harry stood and walked over to Severus. Severus pulled his husband onto his lap. Harry rested his head on Severus shoulder, his forehead pressed into Severus neck. Severus smiled and kissed the cheek he could reach. Minerva smiled as she watched her favorite men. She leaned over and whispered, “You two are a wonderful couple, dears. Don't feel bad, you're doing the right thing.”

She kissed their cheeks and leaned back in her chair. Harry grasped her hand and smiled at her.

Everyone relaxed, talked and ate while waiting for the goblins and Madame Bones to return. Dumbledore tried to talk to Harry and Severus, but they ignored him. Ron, Hermione and Draco were discussing what had happened. Most of the hall was in similar discussions. Harry and Severus were speaking quietly, Lucius and Minerva included in their discussion.

It took half an hour, but finally the four came back. Madame Bones walked to the platform, and looked around. She looked at her Aurors, “I am going to file charges. For now I'd like the following people arrested. Albus Dumbledore, Ginerva Dumbledore, and Molly Prewett.”

The three started protesting. Dawlish looked at them, “You can come quietly or you can be stunned. Your choice.”

Dumbledore tried to call Fawkes, but the phoneix never answered. Harry snickered at that. “Fawkes is resting in my husbands rooms. She informed me that as a heir to Hogwarts, I am now her master.”

Dumbledore screamed, “That is MY familiar, Harry Potter. You will return her to me!”

“She's never been your familiar, Albus. She's always been Hogwarts.”

Dumbledore started ranting, and 3 siliencing spells hit him. Minerva looked around, saw it had been Neville, Luna and Draco. She smiled, “10 points to each of your houses, Thank you.”

The three smiled at her. Harry looked around and saw Ginny inching toward the doors. He stood up and cast a stunner at her. It hit her right in the back and she fell forward. Harry looked at Ameilia, “I hope she didn't get hurt.”

Ameilia just shrugged, “I'll deal with it. Thank you for stopping her.”

Ron stood up, “Wait a minute.. Did you say Ginerva Dumbledore?”

Ameilia nodded. All the Weasley brothers looked at each other, and Fred spoke up, “Is she the only one?”

Ameilia looked at the goblins, they nodded. Ironforge looked at Ron and his brothers, “Ron is the last of the children between Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. They divorced when Ronald was a year old. Molly broke the marriage contract by sleeping with Albus. However, Arthur has been dosed with potions ever since, so he thinks they're still married.”

The boys growled, as did Harry. Severus calmed Harry down while others took care of the Weasley boys. Poppy and Arthur came back into the Great Hall. Arthur saw Molly and glared at her, “You vile woman. I never want to see you or that bastard child again!”

He went to the Griffindor table, sat between the twins and kept his back to Molly and Ginny. They wrapped arms around their father. Ron got up and went to his dad, he stood behind him with hands on the older Weasley's shoulders. The aurors cuffed Molly and dragged her out of the hall, one stopped to leviate Ginny out. Dawlish and Shacklebot took hold of Albus and escorted him out.

 

 

 

The Winzengamot met the next morning, and all evidence was presented. When prompted, Dumbledore threw out his greater good line, making everyone roll their eyes. Lady Longbottom's response was the highlight of the session, “You have thrown that line out for so long, it has lost it's effect. We have reviewed all the evidence, and Most of what you have done for your greater good did was unnecessary and considered theft. Keeping Lord Potter ignorant of his heritage and all Hogwart students ignorant of Wizengamont laws. We are allowing Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy to do what is needed to bring Hogwarts back to it's rightful glory. In the whole of your tenure as headmaster, you have removed many classes from the school that would be most beneficial to students. We, the school board, have decided you will not receive tenure pay, and as of yesterday you have lost your headmaster post. I warn you now, Albus, there will be a very through investigation into your handling of Hogwarts and it's fiancial status. If anything appears suspicious, you will be fined.”

The whole governing body held in their smirks at Albus face. With that statement, Albus was escorted to the holding cells. Unknown to him, magical dampeners had been placed around his cell.

After the session Lady Longbottom, Lord Malfoy and Madame Bones made their way to Hogwarts in time for the dinner meal. As they walked through the doors into the Great hall, everyone quieted down. Lord Malfoy escorted Lady Longbottom to the platform. She turned to face the students, and smiled at them. “Mr. Dumbledore is not returning to Hogwarts. He has been removed as headmaster.”

This set off a roar of approval from everyone. She smiled and continued, “There will be major changes to Hogwarts over the coming months. They will be introduced slowly to keep students from feeling overwhelmed. However, today I do have an announcement and if it's accepted, it will mean wonderful things for Hogwarts.”

The students eagerly watched as Lady Longbottom turned to the Griffindor table, and smiled. “Lord Potter, the school board would like to know if you would be interested in taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

Harry stared at her in complete shock. Severus smiled and watched his husband. Everyone could see Harry was not believing her, so Hermione poked him in the ribs. He looked at her, “Did I hear her right?”

Hermione nodded. Harry stood up from the table and walked over to Lady Longbottom, “Madame, it would be my greatest pleasure and honor to be the Headmaster of this esteemed school. However, I'd like to ask that Minerva McGonagall and my husband Severus Potter-Prince be my advisors until I have learned all I need to know about running this esteemed school.”

Lady Longbottom smiled, “If they agree, the board would happily accept your request.”

She and Harry turned to look at Minerva first, who was nodding. Their eyes turned to Severus who grinned while nodding. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Lady Longbottom smiled, “However Harry, since this is your last year we would like you to finish out the year before you start the position.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “And who would be running this school?”

She smiled, “We'd like Minerva and Severus to run the school together. They can work out what you need to learn and hopefully the three of you can bring Hogwarts back to the glory Albus has so thoroughly tarnished.”

Minerva stood, “I will gladly help Lord Potter with this enormous task the School Board as set at his feet. I agree Albus has tarnished this wonderful institution.”

Severus echoed Minerva's sediments. Harry smiled as he looked at them, “Thank you both.”

Lady Longbottom smiled at them, “I wish to thank the three of you for accepting this enormous task. Now I must return and inform the school board of your decisions.”

Neville stood up and walked over to his grandmother, giving her a hug. She smiled at him. Harry came next and hugged her as well, “Thank you, for this opportunity, and for raising a wonderful grandson.”

Neville smiled and pulled Harry into a hug.

The rest of Harry's year was relativly quiet in comparison. The only other excitement was when Draco and Hermione started dating. Ron was so angry he refused to talk to Hermione or Draco until a week before they graduated. He only got his head out of his arse after talking to Harry. Harry figured out Ron thought Hermione would end up with him, not Draco. Harry explained that Hermione sees Ron more like a brother than a boyfriend ever since the two had broken up the year before. Ron didn't like it but accepted it and eventually he and Draco renewed their friendship. Hermione also forgave him and the four of them became real close friends for the rest of their lives.

Over the next 100 years, Harry changed Hogwarts from an underperforming school of magic to the premiere magic school in Europe. With the help of Minerva and Severus, He returned over 60 classes, an appretice program for those who wish to study a subject further, and an expansion of the school due to the influx of students from around Europe who wished to study at Hogwarts. After 40 years, Minerva quietly passed in her sleep. She was given all the pomp and circumstance of her station. At her funeral, Harry remarked that while he may have been the offical headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva was the headmistress of everyone's heart.

 


End file.
